makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Millard Ostin
Biography Born in the United States of America on May 5, 1923. During the events of the Second World War, Millard Ostin is described as a democratic figure, which is considered the most important thing in the alternate history of the 20th century. He neutrally trains himself to become a member of the U.S Marine Corpse and later an amateurish anti-communist freedom fighter without even joining the war unlike his brother, but he doesn't want to be a fascist because of his unlikeness to Axis Powers, especially Nazism. When the competitive Cold War begins, he entered to prepare the conflict with the enemies of democracy called the communists, which is used by the Soviet Union and the eastern bloc or Warsaw Pact while the development of nuclear weaponry was going on. Then he decided to locate the enemy stronghold of Stalinoviet and hunt down communists and Soviet's first secretary Joseph Stalin. But he was captured by the communist guards to the prison for penetrating the base alone. Few times later, with the hope of his ideas for fighting freedom instead of being a hostage, he tries to infiltrate inside again, escape from the security and continue slaying down the army of communists form freedom before the dreadful death of Joseph Stalin comes to an end. Following the sequels, he participates many years of the alternate Cold War for the sake of democracy ever since the anti-communist protest goes on until the end in 1991 chronologically. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His military prison uniform with his helmet that resembles an American soldier from the Second World War as his original appearance. Move list Special Cards *Gun Shot - Millard brings out his Makarov pistol, PPSh-41 sub-machine gun or AK-47 assault rifle to shoot an opponent within duration limit. *Shotgun Shot - Inspired from Gouken's Gohadoken due to its execution. Millard pulls out his Ithaca 37 shotgun in anti-ground, anti-mid-air or anti-air. Also, this move does while in air. *Push Kick - Millard knocks his opponent off by using his foot and target at his/her stomach. *Bomb Toss - Millard throws an F1 frag grenade, RGD-5 or Molotov cocktail at his opponent. *Anti-Communist Uppercut - It's just similar to Dudley's Jet Upper, a Shoryuken-like motion. Millard hits the opponent's chin while dashing forward. *Army Knife - Millard brings out his army knife and stabs or slashes an opponent. *ROKS Flamethrower - Millard pulls out the flamethrower and aims in any directions towards an opponent before getting burned, especially in wave motion. *Anti-Communist Fist - Millard hops and punches his opponent in some range limit. Super Cards *Anti-Communist Mani-Fisto - Millard hops forward and punches an opponent. If success, he immediately performs this basic attack 5 times and finishes off with a critical uppercut. *Democratic Frenzy - Millard brings out and wields his PPSh-41 sub-machine gun and Makarov pistol to shoot an opponent in a speedy way. He then finishes off with his RPG-2. *Burnout - Inspired from Dhalsim's Yoga Inferno. Millard pulls out his ROKS flamethrower, lasts a couple of seconds and does 15 hits while the direction of a projectile is changing in wavy motion just like a fire hose. Ultra Card *Death Ray/Peace Ray - Millard brings out an electricity-based or Tesla ray weapon and electrocutes an opponent to deal a massive amount of damage. Miscellaneous Introduction *Down with communism! *For the liberation of democracy! *Let's get this conflict started. *Wanna fight for freedom? Come on then. *FREEDOM! *Are you a communist? Then I have to challenge you down. (vs. Meiling) *Now you are prepared for anti-communism, friend. (vs. Kirov) *Well well well.. Another recruit is here. (vs. Lite/Tenjin) *A history teacher, aren't you? Let me know about my past. (vs. Keine) *Nuclear power is a part of war! Prepare to put a stop on this. (vs. Utsuho) *B-Brother is that you? Come on now. (vs. William) *Nice to meet a folkloric creature with my respective country's flag. (vs. Clownpiece) *Huh? You know where I came from? (vs. Sakuya) *I used to be a secret agent like you, don't I? (vs. Gast) Personal Action *Bring it. *Hmph! Need a break. *Piece of nuts. *Come here then! *You must fight me... * *Millard performs a total of four anti-communist uppercuts in the air* Victory Pose *Victory for freedom! *Yeah! I'm democratic! *Yeah!/Alright! *I'm free! *No more fascism! Understand? *I serve only democracy. *Sorry, but I don't support communism. I'm just democratic. (vs. Meiling) *I wish you are not involved in communism of your country. Good luck! (vs. Kirov) *Now you can escape from communism, right? (vs. Lite/Tenjin) *Yo see? I already came from the past. (vs. Keine) *Now I accomplished this nuclear madness, especially what the communist did. (vs. Utsuho) *That was felt close, brother. (vs. William) *It's much like Civil War a long time ago. But... did I get rid of madness? (vs. Clownpiece) *Hmm... Just remember when I was born in early 1920s before. (vs. Sakuya) *I guarantee your efforts to infiltrate, sneaky spy. (vs. Gast) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Ugh... *I can't lose to Cold War! *Regretful! * *raising his hands upward* Throw Attempt *Wha-? Other quotes during battle *CHARGE!! (during the activation of Anti-Communist Mani-Fisto) Win Quotes Communism locks freedom of speech! Please, put that in your mind. When Joseph Stalin opposes anti-communism, I don't want to become a fascist, which is used by the evil Axis Powers! Am I a prisoner? No way! I deserve freedom over communism. Well... I guess I better go back to the war between democracy and communism. If you do something democratic in the place of communism, you will be a hostage! Remember that. I'd much rather be a democrat than a communist or fascist. What good is capitalism? Well... I just used the rebellion and resistance against the communism, right? Character-specific quotes vs. self: A clone of me? Bah! You're fake and I'm real. vs. Meiling: A fellow woman from the People's Republic of China, a communist country I didn't go there since I started the war. vs. Kirov: If you are believed in opposing communism. you would be also anti-Bolshevik. That's all. vs. Shinmyoumaru/Cirno/Alice: A folkloric creature from some fairy tale stories I ever seen since I was a child. vs. Yomo & Vince/Suwako: Sorry, kid. But I'm in charge with the participation of Cold War because I want to take down communism. vs. Seiga: I know that this one is exactly from Taoism, a religion originated from the communist country of China. vs. Miko: Alright, let me describe these 2 colors: Red represents communism and blue represents democracy. vs. Futo: The dishes I wish are those made by the democratic people; not by the communist ones! vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Landon/Shoe/Nash: So you are from the place of democracy/NATO. I like that too! vs. Utsuho: Such a waste of nuclear energy like the other communists did. That is what it evolves during Cold War era I supposed. vs. Nitori: You're too young to invent things in the future, folkloric little girl. vs. Placid: Whoa! A nice weapons inventor of the future without anything outdated. vs. Kaguya/Mokou: You are too old to live in this world with the hands of eternity as I supposed in the past. vs. Metal Commando/Captain Neo/Soro/Solo Breeze/David/Travis/Commandar Bon/Guy/Buckethead/Stryker Hawk/Kevin: I didn't see any futuristic ones like you before since I came from the long past. vs. Aya/Hatate: Taking pictures with even historical things for old news? What? I just came from the past many years of the 20th century. vs. Roy/Chieftain: This warrior is came from some awesome fantasies, but not true in the history. vs. Kogasa/Nue: I am very long to get rid off of something fearful. Nothing more to scare makers like you! vs. Gast/Mamizou: Ha! You were gonna be a sneaky spy like me, I just infiltrate through the stronghold of Stalinoviet. vs. Reimu: Don't be greedy. Just find some job to make more money for your own profit, little girl. vs. Voltrex/Beck/Quote/Curly/Magician Type X/Demo/Don: Oh look, it's a mechanical helper who is so kind to humans in the long history. vs. Kagerou/Warcanine: Shoo! Shoo! Get away from me if I'm aware of dangerous rabies, little doggy! vs. Lite/Tenjin: I thought you have been escaped by yourself from your enemies. But it's nice to meet another former hostage. vs. Marisa: You've done something magical? No, it's not true in the history! It's not true! But it's just simply folkloric. vs. Deniel: Wow... You have felt closed from the folkloric undead, aren't you? vs. Keine: I know that I am the greatest democratic figure in the history. You know about it, right? vs. Patchouli: If you read more books, have you ever heard about Cold War in the world history? Just to be sure. vs. Kasen: Little exorcist, what's that thing you are holding? Something smokey? vs. Ichirin: Your companion seems folkloric, blue coat. vs. Wriggle/Mystia/Rumia: I don't care about trouble making. It's still mischievous though. vs. Raiko/Iku: Whoa! It's sounds to be electrocuted I experienced like Tesla! vs. Byakuren: Huh? Have you ever used a dangerous bike before? When? vs. Butch/Aip/Roxanne/Guerrilla: You are simply anthropomorphic, but more folkloric. vs. Carole: No offense, detective. I'm just a democrat who fight for freedom against communism. vs. Minamitsu: Don't worry, you are now saved by the one from drowning ship, Japanese sailor girl. vs. Clownpiece: Looks like this folkloric creature has an American flag. Now I voted for democracy and patriotism at all. vs. William: B-Brother, are you okay? I thought you were lost from the nightmarish zombie outbreak by the evil Axis Powers. vs. Gyro: Wait... You also fight fascists like my brother did? I'm pretty sure you're just a great freedom fighter ever. Thank you. vs. Kokoro: Your emotional masks remind me of theater performers I mentioned. You are too pretty either way. vs. Koishi: Hello? Is this thing on? I will never hear you sneaking behind me with that telephone! vs. Sakuya: Be thought of what I did historically, especially the competitive Cold War tension. vs. Reisen: Where is this rabbit creature came from? Moon? I ever thought the sputnik satellite project has launched by the Soviet government and tested far behind the moon. Other character-specific quotes to him Kirov: So, are you decided to become an anti-communist, comrade? It's up for me if I do it for the liberation of Mother Russia. Meiling: Relying on those weapons is a waste. Beating them directly feels better. Axl: Unless you took down communists, then there will be the sense of freedom and rebellion. That's what I said, sir. Captain Neo: Fighting honors the people of Aegius around us. Metal Commando: Ah, an anti-communist. That is the way in becoming a counter-terrorist like me. Billmore: Remember that I was investigating the weapons trafficking just like you guys. That's for certain. Youmu: I can respect those who possess your dedication. Placid: This is all what happens when you fight a man. Ending (a flashback scene appears around the screen with black and white color) Millard: *Dressed with a spy uniform instead of a prisoner during his early appearance* Huh? Where am I? *Looking around the historical illusion* Is this a moment of my past? Where's everybody? (Clownpiece, Patchouli, Alice and Meiling appear behind him) Millard: ...? Myths? That's all strange. I considered myself historical alternatively. Well see ya. *leaves behind some Touhou characters* Clownpiece: Wait! I have something to show you! Millard: Wha-? *surprisingly sees the vote sign* Huh? Clownpiece: *Holding a sign with "vote for capitalism" text* Millard: (Men, I forgot those ideals I remember. But what I am going to do if I kept participating Cold War?) Meiling: *Holding a sign with "vote for communism" text* Millard: ... (he is so confused) Bah! I don't need to choose hard between these choices. I am so confused! Either way, I better leave now. *Millard walks to leave them* Millard: ... (both Patchouli and Alice are seeing Millard at front as obstacles from letting him pass) Millard: Ha! You girls don't let me pass, but you remember me and my life when I'm still exist in this place of an alternate history you study. (in the scene with full colors, Keine shows the students about Millard) Keine: Students, listen. I will let you to discuss a topic about an alternative history. This is a guy known as Millard Ostin, who was born in the year 1923. He is responsible of becoming a military amateur as a part of U.S Marine Corpse during the Second World War. Long years later, he enters the Cold War when the communists had engaged a competition against democracy, particularly the penetration inside the enemy base of Stalinoviet. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters